


Blessing or a Curse

by helplessCreator



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: child Virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplessCreator/pseuds/helplessCreator
Summary: When the dragonwitch casts a spell on Virgil, the other three must find a way to return the anxious side to normal.





	1. A Blessing or a Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This fic idea was presented to me by @Lightseed  
> "Would you be willing to do one where Virgil turns into a kid and the others reacting with varying degrees of freaking out and cuteness? Also while Virgil is small maybe have his question how the others treat him differently than when he is big in that terrifying innocent honesty children seem to possess? And then the others comforting Virgil while also reviewing how they treated him in the past and resolving to do better in the future?"

This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was just supposed to be a fun adventure. Roman certainly hadn’t meant for things to go this awry. As he rushed back to his room from his dreamscape, Virgil in his arms, Roman swore he would return to the dragonwitch with a vengeance. He stepped into his room from his kingdom and panted softly as he set Virgil on his bed. 

After taking in a deep breath, Roman felt a wave of panic course through his veins. What was he going to tell the others? What if Virgil hated him? What if instead of improving their friendship, this sent it straight to the dumps? What if-

“Ugh… Roman?” 

A small voice cut through Romans thoughts. He rushed to Virgil’s side and forced a charming smile, “Heya Virge, just relax, the adventure was a bit too much, we’re back in my room. No reason to panic, you just overworked yourself.”

Virgil nodded sleepily and looked at Roman with groggy eyes. It was one of the cutest things Roman had ever seen. And if it weren’t for the rush of panic in Virgil’s face, it would’ve continued to be cute. 

Virgil’s eyes widened as he remembered what happened. He ran past Roman, straight to the elegant floor to ceiling mirror that the creative side had in his room. An impossibly loud shriek came from Virgil as he poked and prodded himself. He turned to Roman, anger and fear clear on his face, “Why am I a child?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short chapter, so I'll be posting the second one soon


	2. The Plan

Virgil felt like he was going to be sick. The pure anxiety that ran through him and screamed at him made his stomach churn. How did this happen? Why did this happen? Could he go back to an adult? What if he stayed like this forever? How would Thomas react?

All of a sudden, the words of the dragonwitch flooded his mind. _“Little Anxiety, that’s what you’ll be. A blessing or a curse, you will see.”_ Of course it was a spell, it only made sense. What didn’t make sense was why it still affected him outside of Roman’s dreamscape. Shouldn’t it have stopped as soon as they left?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and a squeal. Virgil was suddenly picked up and squeezed as he was spun around. He squirmed and tried to escape, still panicking and reeling from what happened. He was soon set on his own two feet when the person who had grabbed him realized that he didn’t want to be held. He looked up at the figure, though he already knew who it was. 

“Sorry kiddo, you’re just so cute that I couldn’t help myself,” Patton grinned at Virgil happily.

“It’s… It’s okay Pat… I just don’t feel so good,” Virgil admitted softly. He didn’t want Patton to feel bad about a knee jerk reaction, especially because it was probably just his way of coping with the situation. 

Yet again his thoughts were interrupted, this time by Logan’s voice.

“What happened here?” The normally calm, now slightly panicked voice asked. Logan looked down at Virgil, and Virgil looked right back up at Logan. Virgil felt a bit of relief fill him now that Logan was here. He’d know what to do.

“Well…” Roman started, “Virgil and I were hanging out in my realm. We were fighting the dragonwitch, like I’ve done so valiantly before on my own, when things went wrong. As I was about to strike the beast back-”

“Oh my god, just say that the dragonwitch cursed me and get on with it!” Virgil glared, wanting nothing more than to punch Roman, “Now is not the time for theatrics!”

“Right, yes, well,” Roman cleared his throat and gestured to Virgil, “For some reason, the curse exists outside of my realm.”

Virgil sighed and went to sit on Roman’s bed. He then realized that he would have to somewhat climb onto the large bed. He scowled and did so, hearing an “Aww” escape Patton’s lips. He looked back and glared at Patton, then got comfortable on Roman’s bed.

After what felt like years, Logan finally spoke up, “So… What are we going to do Roman?”

“Me?” Roman looked at Logan, taken aback.

“Well, this is your area of expertise kiddo, Logan and I wouldn’t know where to start,” Patton explained, smiling softly as he sat next to Virgil.

“Right… Well, I guess I’d have to go back to the dragonwitch, I’ll get information from her somehow. If not here, then maybe Fairy Godmother will know how to reverse a curse,” Roman glanced at Patton and Logan, avoiding Virgil’s gaze, “You two will have to switch off between taking care of Virgil and researching any real world ways to fix this. I recommend looking into witchcraft, though I’m not sure how helpful it will be.”

“No one needs to take care of me! I’m not a chi-” Virgil hesitated, realizing that he was, in fact, a child. He bit his lip and muttered, “I’m still an adult in this body, I can take care of myself.”

“Of course you can kiddo,” Patton smiled cheerfully as he picked Virgil up, setting the smaller side on his lap, “Just consider it us helping you when you need it.”

Virgil grumbled something under his breath and nodded, glancing at Roman. He frowned when Roman looked away from him, what was up with him?

Roman cleared his throat and smiled, “Alright everyone, see you later.” He waved and stepped through a door to his kingdom.

“Well, I guess I can start researching first,” Logan glanced at Virgil, “I’ll be in my room if you need anything, okay Virgil?” After receiving a nod from the small side, Logan left the room and headed towards his own.

“Guess that just leaves you and me, huh kiddo?” Patton smiled, “How about we order a pizza and watch some movies?” When Virgil nodded, Patton held him close and stood, leaving Roman’s room. It felt weird being carried, but Virgil didn’t completely mind since Patton’s body heat was relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to post a chapter once a week, maybe two if I'm lucky enough to be visited by the creative muses that much.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman must meet with the dragonwitch to save Virgil

Roman made his way across his kingdom to the lair of the dragonwitch. He had no idea how this confrontation would go, so he was nervous to say the least. Usually when he saw the monster, they fought right away and that was all. This time was different, this time he needed information on how to fix Virgil.

“Dragonwitch!” Roman cried as he arrived at the cave of the beast. He drew his sword, ready for a fight, knowing that the evil creature would not give the information he needed up easily. Roman tensed as he heard a deep, rumbling laugh echo from the cave.

“Hello _Prince Roman_ ,” the dragonwitch sneered as it left it’s cave, “Where’s _little_ Anxiety? Or what was it you called him? Virgil?”

Roman swore under his breath. He had kept the other side’s names a secret, knowing that if the foul monster knew a being’s name, it’s magic would be more powerful. He must have let it slip when Virgil was hurt.

“Let me guess,” the dragonwitch’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, “You’re here because you want Virgil back to his normal size, am I correct?” After Roman gave a curt nod, the creature continued, “Well isn’t that _too bad_? I think he’s at a good size now.”

Roman hated the condescending tone, he hated that he let Virgil get harmed, and he hated that his sworn enemy had leverage over him. Why hadn’t he picked a simple activity for the one time Virgil actually agreed to come to his realm? _Because you’re a show off_ Virgil’s voice rang through his head. He wasn’t wrong, he had wanted to impress his friend, but he’d seen the error of his ways a moment too late.

“You will comply and fix Virgil, you fiend!” Roman gripped the hilt of his sword tighter as he fixed a glare onto the beast.

“Or what? _You’ll kill me_?” the dragonwitch laughed, “Then he’ll never get better. No, you need me alive, we both know that. I hold all the cards, so I make all the demands.”

Roman’s glare faltered. It was right, he needed it alive until he found out if Fairy Godmother could fix Virgil herself. “What could you possibly want?” he asked, proud his voice didn’t show his conflicting feelings.

“Nothing large…” the beast started, “Just your kingdom.” The monster grinned as Roman gasped.

“No! I would never surrender my kingdom nor its citizens to a loathsome beast such as yourself!” Roman snarled, hatred fueling his words.

“Then Virgil stays as he is. Thanks for stopping by Roman, I do love our little chats,” with that, the dragonwitch turned back and went into it’s cave.

“Get back out here you revolting animal! You vile monster! You’ll pay for what you’ve done!” Roman growled and put his sword back in it’s sheath, knowing if the beast didn’t want to fight, there would be no fight. He stormed off to his castle, the sky turning from rumbling thunder to overcast to fit his mood. He hoped the others were having better luck than he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels small, to me at least. Especially after the second chapter, but oh well. I want the first handful of chapters to focus on one side at a time, so they may be shorter than if I were to group them together. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it.


	4. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has to look into Virgil's condition

As Logan sat his computer, he wondered what science could be found in witchcraft. Even Roman had been doubtful about how much it would help. He sighed and went to google. He couldn’t figure out what he should search, surely no one had been in a situation like this, but he wasn’t about to go looking up “magical” solutions to this. There was no way anyone could be going through what Virgil was, magic didn’t exist outside of the mindscape after all. 

After dwelling on it for a while, he searched “natural body regression” and looked through the first few links that popped up. Most of them were about mathematics while a few were about the regression of cancer in the body. Both interesting subjects, but neither were what he wanted. 

He decided to take the word “natural” out. Something like the body becoming childlike again wasn’t natural he guessed. One or two psychology sites popped up, but most of the pages that showed were about body mass and losing body fat; not exactly what he was looking for either.

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing in frustration. Why was this so difficult? Maybe there was some sort of folklore he could have Patton look into once it was his turn to watch after Virgil.

He stood and stretched, knowing that staring at his screen in the hopes of coming to a sudden conclusion was useless. Logan left his room and went to the kitchen, starting to brew himself some coffee in the hopes that it would bring him some comfort. He glanced at the clock on the wall, had he really been in his room reading articles for the past few hours? Logan rubbed his temples and grabbed his mug as Patton entered the kitchen.

“Heya teach, how’s the search going?” Patton asked, Logan noted the hopefulness in his tone.

“Not well, I’m afraid. It seems there is no scientific way of bringing Virgil back to an adult state,” Logan poured himself some coffee and inhaled its aroma. There was something almost soothing about the way it smelled.

“Well how about I take over for a bit while you watch over Virgil?” Patton hummed thoughtfully, “It sounds like you could use a break.”

Logan watched curiously as Patton started making two cups of cocoa. He hesitated for a moment then nodded, “Yes, I think a small break would be adequate in helping me regain focus. May I inquire as to why you’re making two cups of hot chocolate? I thought you were the only one who drank it.”

Patton smiled at Logan, “Well Virgil’s too young for coffee isn’t he?”

Logan noted it was more of a statement than a question. He cleared his throat and sighed, “Patton, need I remind you that he’s still our age, just in a smaller body. Drawing from past behaviors and interactions, I do not think Virgil would be comfortable with being treated like child.”

Patton’s smile wavered and he nodded, “Well, yeah, he’s still our age, but it feels wrong to give coffee to someone so…” He seemed to realize what he was saying as he trailed off. “I just don’t know how to handle it Logan,” Patton admitted.

“Well, I can take over looking after Virgil and after Roman gets back, we can have a word with him on the manner. He may have ideas,” Logan spoke assuredly, though he did not feel confident at all.

“Sounds like a plan!” Patton’s smile returned as he lead Logan to where he and Virgil were relaxing on the couch. Logan followed, unsure of how he was going to spend the next few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should stop procrastinating until three in the morning, but oh well.  
> And thank you to all the people assuring me about the chapter lengths, I nearly didn't finish this one for fear of it being too short but the comments kept me going.


End file.
